An Interesting Friendship
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: When Lavender is caught crying in the bathroom, a very odd friendship is formed. For Amy and Steph's Alliterated Pairings C2. Luna/Lavender


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**For: - Amy and Steph's Alliterated Pairings C2. Hi Amy!  
- whispered touches' Pretty Little Liars Challenge in HPFC.**

**Quote used: #2. "I'd like to know more about you." ~ "I'd like to know about you, too."  
**

* * *

Luna heard the sobs a while before she reached the bathroom, but she only paid attention to them as she pushed the door open.

"Hello?" she called out airily, looking around for any sign of life.

She found it pretty quickly in the form of Lavender Brown, knees pulled to her chest on the floor beneath the sinks, head buried in her lap. She looked up at the sound of footsteps, her eyes wild and bloodshot, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Hello, Lavender," Luna said simply, as if the older girl wasn't bawling her eyes out. She sat down in front of her, crossing her legs and staring at the Gryffindor. When Lavender didn't respond, she added, "People usually say 'hello' back when others greet them."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you. I hate to say it, but you're not looking too great."

Lavender didn't know what made her do it. Perhaps it was Luna's eyes, wide and curious, innocent and somewhat unnerving. Perhaps it was for the sake of letting it out. Perhaps it was her broken heart taking control. But whatever the reason, she blurted.

"It's Ron! He … he … he chooses Her-Her-Hermione over me! _Hermione! _Over _me!_ I mean, I always … I always knew he liked her, but I didn't think … I thought … I thought he'd moved on! To me! But _noooo_, he still likes her. I hate him!"

"What happened?" Luna asked, staring at her blankly, head cocked to the side.

"He said … he said her name. While he was unconscious. In the … in the Hospital Wing. I was there, and he said _her _name! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Lavender threw her head back and let out a wild sob, before cutting off and groaning as her head hit the stone sink basin.

"I know what it's like to have your heart broken," Luna said quietly, shocking Lavender greatly. The Gryffindor wiped her cheeks and sniffed.

"How?"

"I've had a boyfriend before. Just the one. He was a summer romance, you could say. He lives in France, so he goes to Beauxbatons, but he has family here and he was visiting. He promised he'd stay in contact with me when we went back to school. A week into the new year, he sent me a letter saying it couldn't work out, and that he'd got himself a girlfriend. I was crushed." Luna said all of this very quickly and without emotion, so much so that it took a few moment for the information to sink in.

"Boys suck," Lavender sniffed, her eyes on her knees.

They didn't know how long they spent talking after that, but it didn't feel as long as it really was. They bounced from topic to topic, discussing their home lives, their pasts, anything and everything they could think of. They talked until their mouths were dry, and didn't stop there. Lavender's tears stopped quickly, she could talk evenly again within minutes. Everything was peaceful. But eventually, Lavender noticed how dark it was getting, and scurried to her feet. Luna hopped up with ease, cocking her head to the side.

"What is it, Lavender?"

"It's getting dark; we need to go back to our Houses. It was nice talking to you." And she meant it. She made to step around Luna, to leave the bathroom, but Luna caught hold of her wrist.

"Lavender, wait."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to know more about you."

Lavender smiled. "I'd like to know more about you, too. I never thought you and I would ever get along, if I'm honest, but you're an alright girl. We should do this again some time."

"Let's hope it starts off better, though," Luna said, grinning.

"Same time, same place tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sounds great. This could be the beginning of an interesting friendship." Luna's hand relaxed, letting Lavender's wrist fall out of it's grasp. "See you."

And Lavender left, retreating to her bed, where she lay thinking about Luna and all the crazy things she'd talked about that evening. Her heart sunk as she remembered Ron, but she forced him out of her mind. She could get over him. She could, she should, and she would. With friends like Parvati and Luna, who needed Ron Weasley?

* * *

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
